


murmured love and soft whispers

by huhyouexist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Protective Azula, Soft Azula, They can still bend tho, comment and ill give you kiss, compliments, girls are absolute bitches, its nothing rlly they just reminisce, no beta we die like bisexuals, oh well, she a very good girlfriend, shes in therapy, so its not in the fluff series, suki will suplex them, this doesnt rlly fall into complete fluff, ty lee is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: HEYYYYY EVERYONEok im stuck in this fandom right now because soft azula is just so goddamn fun to write. so you all get to suffer through my horrendous writing until i get burnt outin all seriousness, the idea of ty lee being insecure after hearing bitchy girl talk stuck has been something ive wanted to write for a while now. and there was no way i was going to miss azula absolutely d e s t r o y i n g them.sorry if the situation is a little rushed, but i like to think that if azula knew ty lee was being even the slightest bit bullied, then she would not HESITATE for even a second.i hoped u liked it tho, lemme know what u thought in the comments.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	murmured love and soft whispers

It had started out as any other day at school. The bell chimed their usual warning bell, telling the students in the hall to get where they need to be lest they be tardy.

Currently, the only students at the school were those who partook in extracurriculars. Some of these being sports, band, and even a few dedicated clubs. 

Since Ty Lee was captain of the cheerleading squad, she was one of those early students. They didn't meet every morning like other sports though, they only met a couple days a week, the rest of their practices being held in the afternoon. The only reason they had morning practices was so that they could get out onto the actual fields and preform without having to worry about a stray football or soccer ball flying into one of her teammates.

So here she was, humming to herself as she opened the door to the girls locker room, only to here two whispering voices she had become quite familiar with.

"I know she's our captain and all, but no one is that nice all the time." One of them snarked.

Ty Lee froze. She wasn't in viewing distance of the girls, so they hadn't seen her yet. Quietly, she shuts the door and leans up against a neighboring wall to listen.

Their names were Quay and Akia, two of the members of the cheerleading team. They were freshmen, and new to the group, so Ty Lee figured they'd have a few comments on the team or even her, but not like this.

"I know right? I bet she's actually a huge bitch. Doesn't she date Zuko's freak sister?"

Ty Lee flinches at the mention of Azula.

"Yeah, Azula. There's no way their actually together unless Ty Lee's got a side that no one's ever seen."

"Plus, she's not even that pretty. I don't know why all the boys fawn over her."

"Her makeup is terrible."

"Her braid is so last year."

Ty Lee wants to cry. She can feel it in the edges of her eyelids, but she blinks them down and composes herself. She walks in, head held high with a smile planted on her face. Passing the two girls, she gives them a wave, and they nervously give one back. She doesn't miss the scoff they both let out once she passes them though.

This was going to be a long practice.

And it was.

Ty Lee was hyperaware of every judgmental glance and whispered rumor about her for the entire hour and a half they practiced. She was able to filter it out by talking with Suki, who noticed the glances Ty Lee kept giving them. She didn't say anything, per request of Ty Lee's pleading look, but looked as if she could kill them with her eyes alone.

After what seemed like hours more than Ty Lee usually felt when waiting for practice to end, the bell that announced to the extracurriculars to wrap it up sounded. They all gave a sigh of relief, and Ty Lee thanked the girls for the hard work, sending them back to the locker room with a cheery smile. Some of them replicated her optimism, but she could still see the rolling eyes and crossed arms in the back of the group.

While Ty Lee was gathering her things, Suki came up to her with her own bag, tapping her shoulder to get her attention and saying, "Say the word and I will suplex them into next Sunday."

Ty Lee laughs, zipping her bag and throwing it around her shoulder when she stood up. "I appreciate it, Suki, I really do, but it's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Are you going to tell Azula?"

Ty Lee grimaces at the thought. "That's not the best idea. You know she'd do more then just suplex them."

"Fair point." Suki remarks as they begin their trek to the locker room. "What about coach?"

"I don't wanna cause trouble. Plus, I think it would only get worse." 

"Not if they get kicked off the team." Suki argues, turning around to walk backwards and face Ty Lee as she spoke. "We both know their not that good anyway."

"Regionals are coming up, and we're finally getting the entire routine down without errors. I don't wanna throw in two new variables this late in the season."

"You're too nice for you're own good."

"So it seems." Ty Le mumbles, remembering their earlier statement. 

"Hey." Suki calls, and Ty Lee looks up at her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Totally!" Ty Lee beams, a smile forming on her lips. "Trust me, it doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Ty Lee was lying of course, but Suki didn't need to know that. She just had to get through a couple months of bad rumors before it was done. Easy right?

They reached the locker room, and together, walked inside to find zero judgmental comments. Showing quickly, Ty Lee washed the sweat off and changed into her clothes for the day. As she was drying her hair, Ty Lee checked her phone, finding 2 new messages, one from Mai and one from Azula. She checked Mai's first.

'If I could kill Monday's I would.'

Ty Lee giggles, writing back, 'Try not to kill Zuko in it's place!'

'Trust me, it took more restraint then I thought it would. He tried to make eggs again, I had to go find the fire extinguisher.' 

Ty Lee winces, recalling how Zuko's first attempt at scrambled eggs looked more like tiny pieces of coal rather then their usual fluffy yellow. 'Yikes.' 

'Yeah, why'd I have to get the useless one out of the two?' 

'Uh oh, do I have competition?'

'Nah, Azula's too bitchy for me.'

'You're one to talk.' Ty Lee replies, a smile resting on her face.

'Don't you have class to be getting to?'

'So do you!' 

'I'm already in front of my classroom. What's your excuse?'

'Uh, cheerleading practice? Is it not obvious?'

'Alright, you got me there.'

Ty Lee chuckles, flicking away from the chat and opening Azula's. 

'Zuko almost burned down the house again. I swear it will never not be hilarious. How was practice?'

Ty Lee smiles, 'It was fine. We're finally getting the routine down.'

When Ty Lee didn't get a response after a minute or so, she figured Azula was driving and wasn't looking at her phone. Pocketing hers, Ty Lee finishes packing her bag and slings it around her shoulders, heading out of the locker room and towards her school locker.

Upon reaching her locker, she found Suki waiting there, her back pressed up against the locker and inspecting her nails. She must have sensed Ty Lee's presence, because she glanced up and saw Ty Lee immediately.

"Ready to learn some pointless shit about quadratic equations and Adolf Hitler?" She jokes, making Ty Lee crack a smile.

"Just thrilled." Ty Lee plays along, twirling the combination to her lock and pulling it open. She spots what textbooks she needs and starts to grab them.

"Is Azula here yet? I haven't seen her."

"I think she's on her way, still hasn't answered my text." She replies, briefly turning on her phone to see no replies before pocketing it again. She shoves the books into her bag and promptly shuts the door to her locker. She looks at Suki to find the girls gaze elsewhere. She goes to ask but Suki cuts her off.

"Don't look, it's the girls from this morning." Suki states. "Pretend to laugh at something I said."

She does, and she doesn't miss the way the girl scoff as she does so, walking past them with snobby noses pointed towards the sky. When they turn the corner, Ty Lee groans and slams her head to her locker door.

"Where did I go wrong?" She mutters.

"Their jealous, probably." Suki answers, even if Ty Lee wasn't looking for an answer. "Hey, I gotta go, see you in fourth?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee responds. Art, the only class they had together, but they made the most of it. It was fun together, especially since they were both relatively decent artists.

Two hands suddenly wrapped around her waist making her jump. Before she could ask who it was, the familiar scent of cinnamon surrounded the air around her, making it all to clear who it was.

"Hi." Azula said softly, pecking the soft skin of her neck affectionately.

"Hi." Ty Lee responds, twisting so that she can kiss Azula on the lips. It was just a brief peck, anything more would have gained groans of disgust from their peers.

"I saw your text, sorry didn't respond. I was driving."

"I figured as much, don't worry about it."

"What was Suki talking to you about?"

"Just the normal Monday talk. You know how it is." Ty Lee shrugs. Azula chuckles, taking Ty Lee's hand and interlacing it with her own as they start down the hallway.

"Indeed I do. By the way,-" Azula says, and leans into her ear to whisper, "-I love your outfit today. Is that my sweatshirt?" 

Ty Lee blushes and nods sheepishly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Azula says with a smile. "I like people knowing you're mine."

They reach their first period, which they both shared, but Ty Lee's blush was only turning deeper shades of red. They walked in and took their usual seats in the middle of the classroom. She had been so focused on Azula, she had completely forgotten that she shared this class swing two other girls. Quay and Akia.

Ty Lee was only made aware of her presence when they both snickered to her right. She glanced over at them, and their heads quickly swiveled to look at the front. She barely caught it, but she knew that they were looking at her.

'Their really going for it today.' Ty Lee thought. 'Maybe because some of the stuff they were saying was right?'

Ty Lee mindfully ran a hand down her braid, feeling the bumps and divots of her handiwork and wondering if she should do something different.

"Don't worry Ty Lee, there's not a single strand out of place." Azula cuts through her thoughts like a knife, and Ty Lee glances at her with a distracted, "Hm?"

Azula merely grinned. "You're wondering if it looks okay, aren't you?" 

Ty Lee blinks. How did she figure that out? Was she that obvious? She nods nonetheless.

"It looks as exceptional as ever, Ty Lee. Don't change a thing."

Azula knew exactly what to say to make the insecure thoughts vanish from her mind.

She smiles warmly. "Thanks Azula."

The next few periods passed like any other day. None of them were shared with the two cheerleaders, which Ty Lee was thankful about. What she wasn't however, was that neither was Azula, which always dampened her mood. Even if they were still in the same building, Ty Lee would always miss the smell of cinnamon or the feel of her hands. Even if she had been able to just see the girl would have been comforting enough. 

Unfortunately though, none of the next four classes before lunch were shared with her girlfriend. She had a few other friends in each. Zuko had math with her, Sokka and Katara in physics, Suki in art of course, and Aang in history. They were all fun to be around, and she enjoyed their company immensely, but no one would ever compare to Azula. It just wasn't possible.

That didn't stop Azula from finding her though.

Between every class, Azula would walk past Ty Lee in the hall, brush their hands together and lean in Ty Lee to murmur a compliment. Ty Lee recalled all four of them with a smile.

"I love that smile of yours."

"You're so beautiful."

"You deserve the world."

"You have my heart."

Ty Lee blushed. Compliments were always rare coming from Azula. She'd gotten better at them lately, but they still didn't come very often. So to have a bombardment of them like this, well, Ty Lee couldn't keep the smile off her face all damn day, Quay and Akia long forgotten in favor of focusing on her girlfriends sweet words. The lunch bell rang, and her and Aang packed their things before making their way to the cafeteria together. 

Her and Aang were actually distant cousins. They had only found out a few months ago, but ever since it had been like they'd known each other their whole lives. They had instantly clicked, forming a friendship that was stronger then most people might believe.

When their friend groups lunch table comes into view, Aang instantly lights up when he see's Katara and air bends his way to the girl.

A teacher that had been walking near the area spots the boy and quickly yells, "Aang! If I have to remind you to not bend on school property again then I will-"

"Send me to the principals, yes I know! Sorry Mrs. Yun, it won't happen again!"

The teacher huffs, but carries on. Ty Lee gives and apologetic smile to the teacher, who gives a warm one back with a curt nod. The teachers seemed to have a soft spot for Ty Lee. She never did anything wrong, always kept her grades up in the A's, and offered to help around whenever she could. They had all become familiar with her face and associated it with that of an angel in disguise. It was sort of intimidating if Ty Lee was being honest.

She joins the table, sitting down across from Suki and next to Azula, who was grumbling to herself.

"If my bitch of a history teacher doesn't stop yelling at me for taking out my phone to check the time, I will scorch him into a pile of ash." 

"Now now, save that for practice this afternoon." Ty Lee says, and takes Azula's hand into her own.

"You make it sound so easy. And yet every time he open his mouth, I want to sew it closed with a needle and thread." 

"I'll hold him down you do the hard part?" Toph interjects, finally joined the table after her and Sokka come back from the lunch line.

"I knew I liked you, shortie."

"Right back at ya, Platypus Bear."

Everyone laughs, recalling the memory of Azula lying straight to Toph's face and the blond girl not being able to tell if it was true or not. They all knew it was false, but it was astounding to see that even an earth bender who had the ability to be a human lie detector was tricked by Azula.

It would be marked in the history books for eons to come. At least, in their's it would.

Then, a distant, "Freaks." echoed through their ears, drawing everyone's laughs to a close. 

Ty Lee was the first to pinpoint them as the two girls that had been tormenting her mind all day. She quickly glances at Azula, who is surprisingly still smiling. Everyone else seems to have noticed too, and are all sharing similar worried looks.

Then, Azula speaks, "Quay and Akia, was it?" She calls, not even having to look at them to know she had gotten their attention. 

"Azula, what are you doing?!" Ty Lee whispers, a little too harshly for her own liking, but Azula merely gives her a smile.

"Payback." She whispers back before standing up and addressing the two girls again. She didn't seem to care that the entire cafeteria had gone silent, including her table.

"See, usually I wouldn't even care to remember your names, but I've been hearing some rather deplorable things about you two lately." Azula shrugs, and faces them fully, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

"What do you care?"

"I care a great deal when it comes to my friends." Azula responds casually, even when their forces raise a little.

"Well mind your own damn business, psycho."

"Oh, so we're playing the name game." Azula laughs. "Allow me to add some to your list."

"Azula-" Zuko starts, but Azula glances his way, and the determined stare told him everything he needed to know. He backs off and just watches the show.

Azula returns back to her original position. "Insane; arrogant; selfish; unloving; judgmental; prideful, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera..." 

Azula nonchalantly spirals her hand, proving that none of these blames really affected her. "Oh! I almost forgot my personal favorite:"

Ty Lee's eyes widen, knowing exactly the descriptor she was about to say. 

"Monster." 

The two girls only seemed to get angrier, which was a mistake on their part. Everyone knew not to pick a fight with Azula, physically or verbally. 

Azula's grin bares teeth, becoming all the more intimidating. Almost immediately though, she shrugs as if it was nothing. "I could care less about any of those names. In fact, I don't care what you call me."

Then, her glare darkens to a murderous extent. she takes four intimidating steps forward, and the girls seem to immediately shrivel up in fear. She stops just in front of them, her hazel eyes blaring down at them as if they were the sun. 

"But the minute you insult your captain, my girlfriend; then we have a problem." She grits out and the two girls whimper in response. "If I hear you two say even the slightest insult about any of my friends, I promise you'll regret it."

She leans in closer, and the girls sink into themselves more. "Do I make myself clear?"

They both nod furiously, to which Azula backs off with the fakest smile that anyone had ever seen. "Great! Then off you go!"

They practically sprint out of the cafeteria, tails between their legs while Azula watched them go. Once the doors shut behind them, Azula let out a sigh. The noise begins to return to the cafeteria, being that the show was over and they could return to their normal conversations.

Turning back to the group, she says, "I think that went well." 

Upon seeing the concerned faces, including Ty Lee's, she groans. "Do not start."

"We know, but like, are you okay? That was a lot, and you just announced it to the entire school." Sokka asks.

"The entire school already calls me those names, you idiot." Azula responds and takes her seat next to Ty Lee. "I'm fine. I haven't been going to therapy these past 6 months for nothing, you know."

"You're actually doing it?"

Azula groans. "My god, you ignorant bastards. Yes I am 'actually doing it'! You think I pay the lady so I can sit there in silence for an hour?"

"Okay, sorry!" Sokka says, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

"Honestly." Azula mutters, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand. 

Without a word, Ty Lee rests her head on Azula's shoulder, making Azula quirk her eyebrow up. "Ty Lee?"

"How'd you find out?" She says.

"Suki texted me this morning. I'm offended you think I would do something worse then suplex them, but also impressed."

"Is that what was with all the compliments?"

"Are you mad?" Azula asks, and Ty Lee shakes her head."

"Not at all, just wondering why you didn't at least break their nose like you usually do."

"I know how much cheerleading means to you, and I am nothing if not a winner. I would never do anything to jeopardize what you've been working towards all season."

"Awww." The entire table cooed.

Azula glared at all of them. "Shut it or I'll sew your mouths shut too."

Laughter erupted through their table once more, and Ty Lee was content to stay where she was.

Later, long past when the final school bell had rung and the students had gone home for the day, Ty Lee found herself laying in Azula's lap. They were in Azula's bedroom, having just finished their homework and now caught in the period where they just wanted to relax before they thought of something else to do. Azula mindlessly carded through the hair that Ty Lee had pulled out of it's braid, making the brunette hum dreamily.

"I still can't believe you did that in front of the entire school." Ty Lee mumbled hazily, too caught up in Azula ministrations to focus on her words.

"That makes two of us." Azula replies quietly.

Ty Lee opens her eyes to look at Azula from her laying position. "Don't you think it was a little early to go after them?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. It could have died down in the next few days-"

"Or it could've escalated into things far worse." Azula interjects. "If I see someone calling you things your not, Ty Lee, I'm not going to let that slide."

"But their my teammates Azula..." 

"I don't care if you three have been friends since diaper years. I won't stand for someone treating you like...like..."

Azula trails off, looking off to the side in shame. "...Like I did." 

"Azula..." Ty Lee mumbles.

"I know Ty Lee. But you don't understand how angry it made me when I saw myself in them. How they acted towards you. Even if I was...subtler about it, I still hurt you."

Ty Lee sits up and faces Azula to grasp either side of her face.

"It's okay, Azula. You've more than made up for it. I've forgiven you for everything, and even if the others are more cautious, they can tell you're doing so much better."

Azula gives a weak smile and lightly leans her head forward to connect with Ty Lee's forehead. "I know, it's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"I do, and I'll always be there if you want someone to talk to."

"What if you hated me?"

"I wouldn't even question it."

Azula chuckles emptily, "I'm pretty sure you would, but the sentiment is appreciated."

Ty Lee giggles. "You talk so formally, It's adorable."

"I'm glad you think so."

"There it is again!" Ty Lee laughs, this time drawing out a laugh from Azula too.

"Come here you dork." 

Azula pulls Ty Lee in her lap, letting Ty Lee sit in between her crisscrossed legs whilst her arms lay on either side of Azula's shoulder. Azula's hands make quick purchase on Ty Lee's back, hugging her fully and tightly. Ty Lee responds by burying the side of her head into the crook of Azula's neck and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I love you." Ty Lee whispers. "Always have, always will."

"Forever?" Azula asks, and she can feel Ty Lee's grip tighten.

"Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY EVERYONE
> 
> ok im stuck in this fandom right now because soft azula is just so goddamn fun to write. so you all get to suffer through my horrendous writing until i get burnt out
> 
> in all seriousness, the idea of ty lee being insecure after hearing bitchy girl talk stuck has been something ive wanted to write for a while now. and there was no way i was going to miss azula absolutely d e s t r o y i n g them.
> 
> sorry if the situation is a little rushed, but i like to think that if azula knew ty lee was being even the slightest bit bullied, then she would not HESITATE for even a second.
> 
> i hoped u liked it tho, lemme know what u thought in the comments.


End file.
